In general, an audio signal includes signals having various frequencies. The audible frequency range of the human ear is 20 Hz to 20 kHz and human voice is generally in a range of about 200 Hz to 3 kHz.
In encoding of an audio signal having a high frequency band of 7 kHz or more in which human voice is not present, one of a plurality of coding modes or coding schemes is applicable according to audio properties.